1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reforming hydrocarbons. More particularly the present invention relates to a method for reforming hydrocarbons wherein a solid reforming catalyst is used which can eliminate radicals formed in the course of oxidation polymerization or thermal polymerization of hydrocarbons, such as fats and oils and petroleum products, to prevent molecules from becoming giant (being polymerized), and which can subdivide molecules of hydrocarbons, such as petroleum products such as gasoline and gas oil. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for reforming hydrocarbons, by which deterioration of edible oils due to frying can be prevented, thereby substantially prolonging the life of the edible oils, and molecules of gasoline or gas oil can be subdivided to conduct fine atomization, thereby promoting complete combustion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, natural antioxidants such as tocopherol, ascorbic acid and citric acid, or various synthetic antioxidants have been used as antioxidants preventing hydrocarbons from reacting with oxygen, to retard oxidation for fats and oils. For petroleum, 2,6-di-t-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-t-butylphenol and N,N'-diisopropyl-p-phenylenediamine have been used. However, these antioxidants are consumption type additives, and used for the purpose of preventing autoxidation at ordinary temperature. They have therefore no substantial effect of preventing thermal polymerization of fats and oils or lubricating oils at elevated temperatures.
For example, in the case of an edible oil, heating causes sudden thermal oxidation at the contact surface with air to form peroxides, and polymers are formed via dimers, resulting in increased viscosity. In frying, when a material is placed in the oil having increased viscosity, fine bubbles are generated and do not easily break, and harmful cyclic compounds are also produced. An increase in viscosity inhibits heat conduction to the material which is an essential object of the oil, and causes fried food to be impregnated with the oil, resulting in oiliness and in deteriorated flavor. The food is not crisply fried and the freshness is not maintained. However, no method for solving these problems has been developed.
In conventional gasoline or gas oil, radicals (ROO.) generated in the course of an oxidation reaction during storage or on combustion are polymerized to form giant molecules, thereby forming polymers, which lowers combustion efficiency. Further, the molecules aggregate and are not subdivided, so that fine atomization is not completely conducted. As a result, in idling of automobiles, in running at constant speed, in running at decelerated speed or in running at high speed, the amount of hydrocarbons discharged is increased. This is unfavorable in respect to environmental sanitation and is uneconomical.